


Erased

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Pokemon Nova Reset Shorts - BEFORE MAIN TIMELINE [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Latias is sort of mentioned in passing, Latios is a human in the astral plane, M/M, Tate's twins and Liza's twins are mentioned as well, aged up Tate if that wasn't obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Tate travels to the astral plane and comes across a castle. He decides to look around the place and ends up meeting a mysterious man.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "On Your Side" by The Veronicas for this fic since it influenced a lot of how things went.

Tate's eyes were wide open and his mouth was ajar. He was never able to fully travel to the astral plane, but after _years_ of meditation and energy work, he was finally able to go there. It was nothing he had imagined, yet everything all at the same time.

He slowly made his way around the vast open space. He enjoyed the way he was flying through the astral plane, it reminded him of when he and his twin would use their telekinesis back in the material world to float around in their room when they were children. Tate enjoyed the moments he had with his twin sister, but she has more important things to do - well, he does as well, but he'd much rather spend his time discovering the astral world.

Everything in the astral world shifted and morphed every time he flew past a wondrous blob, and when he finally reaches a clearing, he's greeted by a huge castle on top of a mountain. He felt insignificant compared to the size of the place. It loomed and towered over the cliffs, yet everything about it looked safe and protected. Tate's thumb and index finger unconsciously grabbed the hem of his shirt and started rubbing the fabric between them. Although he is in the astral plane and is merely an avatar flying through, it was still a tic that he was never able to grow out of.

With a curious smile and bright eyes, Tate angled himself towards the castle and was immediately flying towards it. Thoughts and questions bubbled within his head; were there any other astral travellers like him here? Who owns this castle? Would he be able to make friends? His lips couldn't help but curl upwards as he drew nearer to the magnificent construct.

"Wow…" He breathed. He was already close to the ground that he put himself upright and did a small drop onto the luscious grass. Tate spun around, taking in the beauty of, what he presumed to be, the garden. There were hedges everywhere, flowers circling around fountains and trees, he had even noticed a large oak tree that cast the perfect shade to keep out from the sun.

Tate cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting, "Hello!? Anybody here!?"

Silence followed after minutes and minutes. Tate brushed his bangs back with his hands, pursing his lips with a sigh.

"Guess no one's here but me… Not unless… I have myself a little adventure here!" Suddenly, Tate took off towards the doors that led right into the castle. He was so glad he was able to astral travel to this world.


	2. II.

The second time Tate travelled to the astral plane, he was brought back to the castle. He was able to comb just a quarter of the place on his first visit; it was far too large to venture the entirety of it in just one trip. So he decided that going through each section of the castle one trip at a time would make a lot more sense. It had even allowed him to take in the more finer details inside the castle walls. Everything there was clean, spotless, and adorned with large glass stained windows that sparkled the entire rainbow in the sunlight. He was surprised that a sun existed in such a location in the astral plane, but then again, it _was_ the astral plane.

"Whoever owns this place must be fucking royalty, or rich, or both!" He whispered to himself. He glanced up at the tall ceilings and marvelled at the fact that they just go on forever like the height was endless.

Tate continued on where he left off. He headed towards the elaborate spiral staircases down one of the halls and headed upwards. The sound of his feet tapping against the marble steps echoed not only where he was, but also through his mind. It was like a cacophony of musical instruments singing a sweet cluster of lullabies to him all at once. It wasn't unpleasant at all, but it did feel lonely. So far, he was the only one in this location, but he was hoping his search and adventuring through this castle would change that.

Once Tate reached the top of the stairs, he was up on the next floor. There were doors surrounding him, they all lined up against the wall as if they were trained soldiers. He took a step forward and glanced at the wall decor. It looked similar to the ones he saw on the floor below, but there was something off. As if something was out of place.

"Maybe my mind's playing tricks on me…" He laughed. It was a bit silly to be concerned about the mind since it was his mind and consciousness that had brought him here in the first place.

He continued down the hall with no set goal in mind. All the doors looked the same to him, and nothing else had sparked any form of interest to him. Tate's brows furrowed together and his tongue darted out to the side, resembling a Poochyena that was excited to see the entire world.

As Tate grew a little tired and bored, he finally noticed a large royal blue door with silver handles and white trims. It was completely out of place with the architect the castle brought. He brought a finger to his chin and rubbed in, his eyes narrowed just a slight and a hum growled at the back of his throat.

"This looks promising… Maybe someone else besides me will be in there…"

Tate carefully reached out to the handles, his eyes locked onto the bloated reflection of him through the knob before he grasped it firmly and turned it. When he heard the click, he pushed the door opened and was greeted by a strange man in front of him.

"I… Uh…"

"I wasn't expecting visitors, though any company is welcome if you too, were stuck in this castle by yourself." The man spoke. His voice low and rumbled with dignity and warmth that it sent a strange shiver through Tate's body.

"Please," the man started. "Don't mind the mess. Come in, come in."

Tate, speechless and wide-eyed, nodded and stepped into the room. The door shut behind him and he was now standing there before the man, awkwardly and confused. He took a better look at the man and found that he was quite attractive. His long white hair had draped over one of his shoulders with a small blue ribbon tied near the tip of his hair. His attire was almost entirely white and blue. A long fancy embroidered coat that reached all the way down to the floor looked absolutely stunning to Tate and looked amazing on the man. There was even an ornate object that hung low towards his torso; a blue orb with an upside down triangle below it.

"Here, have a seat." The man gestured to a plush black velvet cushioned chair that glowed different hues of blue from the light the shone through the window. Tate, once again, nodded and made his way over. His seat was directly across from the man and suddenly he felt small and insignificant.

"Don't be too nervous. I won't harm you at all," the man smiled towards Tate and suddenly, it felt like every insecure and negative emotion that ran through Tate's consciousness had disappeared.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, have I?" The man shifted in his seat, edging himself closer to the edge of it and raised an arm towards Tate. "My name is Batin, and I am the Master of this castle."

A gulp. Tate felt his heart - or astral heart? He wasn't so sure anymore, but he felt it beat rapidly as he stared into Batin's ruby red eyes. He wiggled a little in his seat before he took Batin's hand and shook it.

"I'm Tate. Tate Vanda."

Batin's smile was so warm and refreshing that Tate couldn't help but stare. They released each other's hands and Batin scooted back into his seat, still grinning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tate."


	3. III.

The third time Tate travelled to the castle, he immediately headed right back to Batin's room. His hands started clamming up and he was unsure if Batin was even still there. He had a wonderful time talking with him and was so intrigued by everything Batin said.

He continued to stand there like a teenage love-struck fool when the door opened. Tate jumped and shuffled backward before realizing that it was Batin on the other side of the door.

Batin chuckled softly, his eyes squinted with amusement that there were crinkles and lines at the corner of his eyes.

"Hello again, Tate. It's lovely to see you again."

Tate nodded. It seemed like it was the only thing he knew how to do when it came to Batin. "I… Uh… Yeah… I… I'm here!"

Another laugh. Batin opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing Tate to wander inside. Which he did. The door closed and with long elegant strides, Batin reached his regular seat by the window and waited for Tate to join him.

Tate quickly went over to his seat and plopped down, his face flushed a beautiful rosy pink and his eyes glossed over with admiration and infatuation. It was so easy for Tate to be enamoured by a guy he barely knew. It was also one of his huge flaws because he would always get his heart broken. Liza, his twin, would always help him pick up the pieces before his eyes were set onto another gorgeous and amazing guy. Tate knew it was a horrible cycle to go through, but he just couldn't help it. Life was cruel that way.

Both of them sat in silence. Tate had his head tilted down but he was able to get a glimpse of Batin through the lashes of his eyes. He watched as the older man took a sip from a porcelain teacup and set it back down on its little dish before he looked out the window. The way the soft sunlight splashed across Batin's face made his profile all that much more defined and dare he think it, hot.

The jawline of the man was so sharp that it made Tate tuck his lips into his mouth as his tongue ran across them. There were so many other things that Tate discovers as watches him. It made him even more nervous and flustered, which was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Tate," Batin started. Tate jumped in his seat and looked up at Batin with warm cheeks. Batin only showed his signature smile before he continued. "Shall we take a walk through the garden?"

Tate was about to nod but decided he should at least allow himself the decency to speak instead of being seen as some meek little creature who somehow lost his voice.

"Yeah! I'm down!"

Batin rose from his seat and drew his hand towards Tate, his palms faced upwards. Tate's eyes went from Batin's hand to his eyes and back to the hand that was before him. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he slowly took Batin's hand and was graced with a warmth that tingled his hand. Batin's finger traced themselves through Tate's fingers and suddenly, their hands were interlocked with each other.

"I know a lovely place in the gardens that I think you might enjoy," Batin said calmly. Tate got up to his feet, still perplexed that they were holding each other's hands in a way that couples would. It was clear that Tate was beginning to really fall for this man, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hide his feelings if they kept going.


	4. IV.

It's been a little more than a week since Tate had been coming to the astral plane and to the castle. He's begun to learn more about the location of the castle, as well as Batin himself. He learned that Batin's favourite colour was blue - as if that wasn't obvious from his room or the outfit he adorned. He also learned that Batin has a younger sister named Aleta who he cares for a lot; it reminded Tate a lot of his and his relationship with Liza. He was glad the two of them are able to bond over being brothers. There were so many other things that Tate learned, yet there were more to Batin that Tate was curious about. He wanted to know everything else about this man.

Today, they had decided to visit the castle's library and Tate was in awe with how many books crested the shelves against the wall. There was one large reading desk in the middle of the room, and a writing desk just off to the side.

"This is where I go when I want to do research or have a nice book to read," Batin explained. A book quickly flew out from one of the shelves and into Batin's hand without warning. Tate stumbled around and looked at the shelf the book flew out from.

"Whoa! What the fuck…?" Tate couldn't believe a book was able to fly off the bookshelf, but at the same time, they were in the astral plane, so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Here, I… Remembered you telling me that you really loved this book as a child. I figured you'd want to revisit your childhood with this… If you, don't mind that is." Batin held the book out in front of Tate and he just felt a rush of emotions surge through him.

"Wow…" Tate eyed the book and there it was, the familiar cover of _The Little Prince_ that Tate loved reading. He quickly looked up at Batin, eyes rounded with love. "I can't believe you remembered my favourite book… I…"

"It's the least I can do for such a wonderful young man like yourself," Batin replied. With his free hand, he took Tate's hand and placed the book in the smaller boy's hand.

Tate, for some reason, felt a flick of courage rose inside of him. He used his other hand to fist Batin's silk grey shirt and pulled him down to his level before planting a soft, chaste kiss on the other man's lips. When Tate pulled away, he took a single step back without breaking eye contact with Batin.

Batin's eyes were filled with something Tate could not comprehend and suddenly, he felt guilty. Tate had made a mistake. He knew this was too good to be true.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I should leave…" Tate turned his heels and made a beeline towards the door of the library. He was about to reach for the doorknob when he felt a hand on his forearm. He was forced back around and pushed up against the door by Batin.

"I was holding back during our times together," Batin started. His voice lower than his normal tone, and huskier too. "But I guess I no longer need to, now that you've made the first move…"

Tate chuckled and wrapped his arms around Batin's neck, the book was dropped onto the floor when he did so and neither one cared.


	5. V.

It's been almost a month since they've started to start a relationship together. Tate was absolutely amazed and in a bliss that he was able to have such a wonderful boyfriend like Batin. He had always had trouble with finding a guy who liked him back for who he was, or a guy who was interested in more than just sex. He was finally able to be happy and be loved back without any hidden motives from the other party.

It was dark at the castle and both of them were up in Batin's room lying in his bed. Batin's arm scooped underneath Tate's upper back and his hand rested on Tate's shoulder. He nestled his head into the crook of Batin's neck and splayed one right arm across Batin's torso. His finger gingerly played with the triangle pendant from Batin's necklace, and it seemed like he didn't mind.

Both of them remained quiet and unmoving. Tate was lulling to sleep and felt the tip of Batin's fingers play around with the nape of his neck. Tate wanted nothing more than to stay here with Batin forever, but he knew that he had to get back to his physical body and continue on his day in the real world.

"Tate," Batin said softly. Tate opened up his eyes and glanced upwards, tilting his head even more towards Batin's neck.

"Yeah?" He asked lazily.

"I wish to ask your permission to connect with you, on a deeper level."

Tate paused, holding his breath he scooched up and looked into Batin's eyes. "Wait… Are you asking me if we can…"

"I wish to merge our energies together," Batin stated.

"So… Wait… I'm sorry, I'm still new to the whole astral travel thing. What do you mean by ‘merge our energies together'?"

Batin smiled and kissed the temple on Tate's forehead. "It's the equivalent to sex in the material world.

Tate made an ‘O' shape with his mouth and blushed furiously. His burning red face caused him to feel warm and sweat a little bit. Batin chuckled and planted more sweet kisses on Tate, and Tate seemed to not mind them at all.

"Of course," Batin said in between kisses. "I will not push you into merging our energies together if you don't want to."

Tate shook his head. "No, no. It's okay. I want to. I want you."

Batin stopped his assault of kisses and looked into Tate's eyes. Tate saw the dark lust swirl inside of Batin's ruby red eyes and a fuzzy sensation crawled down towards Tate's abdomen.

Both of their energies started to mingle with one another in a technicolour of lust and love. Tate fell onto the bed and wrapped his legs around Batin's torso. Batin feverishly kissed down Tate's neck and onto his now bare naked chest.

"Hey, Batin?" Tate gasped as he felt Batin's naked hips roll against his own.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

A beat.

"I love you too, Tate."

Tate smiled and smashed their lips together.


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: it's 100% legit possible to be preggers in the astral realm. look it up if you don't believe me.

Tate had done a lot of research about astral travel, astral sex, and astral pregnancy when he was conscious back in the material world. His sister would berate him for keeping her up all night because of the light from his rooms had remained on. He wasn't sure it was possible, but it was the astral plane, so who was he to judge or blame?

He was back in Batin's room within the castles on the astral plane and Batin was currently not there. Which was strange considering that Batin was always in his room whenever he visited. He fidgets around in the room and was unable to sit down properly. He was nervous about what Batin would say or even think! He knew that being pregnant on the astral plane was not the same as being pregnant in the real world. Especially since he's cisgendered, but science has helped solved many same-sex couples problems about having biological babies. To Tate, this was all so new and he wasn't so sure he'd be able to handle it.

Suddenly, the door of Batin's room opened and there walked Batin himself. Tate's head thumped loudly inside of his mind and he hoped to Arceus that everything was going to be fine. He got up to his feet and walked over towards Batin, who wrapped his arms around Tate into a loving hug.

"Batin… I need to tell you something…"

"Alright, let's go have a seat first. I sense this isn't something to stand around casually for." Tate wondered if Batin could read minds in the astral plane, or in general. They both went and sat in their usual spots by the window. Tate licked his lips multiple times that there was barely any saliva left in his mouth and he was really wishing for some water right now.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Tate?"

Tate struggled to come up with a proper way to segway into the truth, so he decided, what the hell! It would be like ripping off a band-aid super quick, and to him, this was like a band-aid.

"I think I'm pregnant - no, I _know_ I'm pregnant… I've been feeling this weird energy lately… After we uh… Had astral sex… And I did some research back on the material world and it said it was possible to get pregnant on the astral plane and well… I'm pregnant…" Tate sighed as he finished pouring out his thoughts. The nerves still remained as he avoided looking at Batin.

Two pregnant minutes later, Batin rose to his feet and glided towards Tate, his hands rested on top of his shoulders.

"That's wonderful news, Tate!"

It was then that Tate looked up and noticed Batin smile, but something was off about it.

"I'm so _glad_ you told me about this. It seems my job here is done." Batin removed his hands from Tate's shoulders and stepped backwards.

"Wait… Hold up. What do you mean by that? What job?" Tate's brows scrunched together, causing creases in between them. His lips curved downwards with a slight pout.

Batin started to laugh. It wasn't his usual laughs or chuckles, it was something a lot more dark. Something was definitely off about Batin and Tate wondered if this was the same Batin that he had grew to know and love.

"Oh, I might as well tell you since I'll be erasing your mind anyway." Batin feigned hurt. "See, I never cared much about humans or their emotions, but when I noticed you coming into my castle and wandering about, it intrigued me - _you_ intrigued me. So, I decided to play a little game. Something to entertain myself here when I'm not overseeing my people as Latios.

"Right, before I forget, I'm actually Latios, the Legendary God, and creator of the astral world. Anyways, as I was saying… I decided to play with you a bit. I wanted to know just how far you were willing to go with me. And to find out that you're _pregnant_ with my child? Well, that's certainly amazing! You're going to have a demigod for a child - or maybe two since you're a twin."

Tate felt the tears cascade down his face and snot drip down his nose. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that everything he and Batin - no, _Latios_ \- had done was a fools game.

"Now, now, Tate. Please don't cry. It's unsightly. This is why I never enjoyed dealing with humans in the first place, but again, you were interesting so I had to have a shot. Now that you're pregnant, I'm going to have to make it so their energy levels are to term so I can send them off to you in the real world." Batin continued. With a snap of his fingers, Tate felt something bludgeon him in the stomach. He looked down and saw two energy source glowing inside of his astral body.

"W-what the _fuck_ is happening!?" Tate buckled his knees and he was on the ground. The two energies inside of him had slowly begun to leave his body and had formed into two babies. They were beautiful and looked oh so much like Tate with very few traits from Batin.

"Oh look, a boy and a girl! I knew I was right about the twin thing!" Batin exclaimed. With another snap, the babies were gone before Tate's eyes.

"NO!" Tate shouted. He could move again and have crawled over to where his children were.

"Don't worry, Tate. I transported them to the material world where your body resides. They're safe there." Batin grinned. "But, I think it's time that I erased your memory and have you go back to your physical body. I can't have a human know that he slept with a Legendary Deity and produced two demigods now can I?"

Without missing a beat, Tate looked up with tears staining his face. "Why? Why did you do all of this? Did our time together meant anything to you?"

Batin stared down at Tate. His eyes were hard to read and his entire demeanour relaxed. Tate watched the man he fell in love with staring back at him without saying anything or doing anything. He wasn't sure if Batin even heard him the first time around.

"Oh, Tate," Batin said finally. "I know this must be hard for you to believe. You interested me, but not in the same way you seemed to have for me. I'll admit, it was quite interesting being in a relationship with a human, even if it was all for the sake of my little game. I learned how emotional humans can get with the small stuff, it's rather funny watching that happen. The way you cried when you read your favourite book in the bed. Or the way you got excited about the astral creatures in the garden.

"The time we spent together was fun and a challenge. It was hard trying to keep up appearances, you know? There have been times where I wanted to bar you away from my castle because it was just _so much work_ to do."

Tate continued to stare up at Batin. Something about the way he said it didn't match the way his energy felt. And finally, Tate realized. Every emotion inside of him that wanted to scream, kick, and cry at Batin vanished and was replaced with forgiveness.

He slowly got up from the ground, still not breaking his gaze from the other man. Batin quirked a brow and cocked his head to the side. His eyes narrowed just a slight, trying to analyze what Tate was doing.

"I loved you, you know," Tate stated.

"I know." He replied.

With a final snap of Batin's fingers, Tate's astral avatar shimmered out from the castle. The last thing he remembered was Batin in front of him with a small but sad smile.


	7. VII.

Tate was a single dad with twins of his own. It was hard for him in the beginning when he had to take care of them as babies - not that it was any easier taking care of them now that they were children. He was grateful that his twin sister, Liza, gave him a helping hand despite having twins of her own to look out for. Then again, they all lived in the same household so it wasn't that far-fetched to help each other out.

His kids, Asphodel and Meliton, had just turned nine and was busy decorating for their surprise birthday party. His niece and nephew, Chares and Isidora, had taken the liberty of taking his kids out in order for him, Liza, and a couple of other family friends to finish decorating their house. They were almost finished as well.

"Deli and Meli are going to love it," Liza piped up.

Tate nodded. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they come back!"

"Have you set up the present table?" Liza asked as she finished taping a balloon up onto the walls.

"Not yet, I'll go do that right now. Can you help me finish setting the party favours, Liza?"

"Sure thing, I'm done with the balloons here." She answered.

Tate appreciated how helpful his sister was. He wouldn't know what he would have done if she hadn't pulled him out of his trench. Before the twins were born, he had hooked up with some guy at a club and started a relationship with him. However, the guy left him when Tate told him about the pregnancy. So he spent nine years nursing and taking care of Asphodel and Meliton with the help from Liza of course.

He was setting up the table for the presents when he noticed an ornately decorated present with red and gold wrapping paper. There on the surface wrote

_‘To Asphodel and Meliton Vanda._   
_Love, Aunt Aleta'._

"Hey, Liza?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Aleta?"

"What?"

Tate took the box and held it up for Liza to see.

"I have no idea who that is, never heard of the name before…" Came Liza's reply.

"Huh…" Tate lowered the box and pursed his lips. He shifted back to the table and set the box back down before he placed his focus back on his children's surprise birthday party.


End file.
